peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 February 1976
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1976-02-19 ; Comments *Most of the one-hour show where Peel plays Robin Trower's new Live LP and interviews the artist (who takes the opportunity to promote his new studio LP: he claims to have recorded it as if it were live, just after stating that it is something you cannot do in a studio). *File 1 contains John's links and the chat with Robin, in low-fi, AM broadcast quality. It then remasters some clean versions of the tracks, presumably from the record. File 2 is slightly shorter, missing the opening chat and the Little feat track, but is of much higher sound quality, and is not remastered. *Start of show: "Tonight, what with one thing and another, we've got the Robin Trower Live LP in its entirety, introduced by young Robin, that's as long as he can find a parking space for his Canneloni V-12 Mato Grosso wife-beater with a nine on the floor transmission and air-conditioned rear view mirror, and also Robin's choice of a pretty neat single." see also John Peel 70s Mixtape 1B Sessions *None Tracklisting :File 1 begins :(JP: 'It's all actually songs you've done before, though, isn't it Robin?') :(Trower: 'Yeah, they're all off the previous three albums. As I say, it wasn't really our plan to do a live album, it's just that we did this show in Stockholm, Sweden, and Swedish Radio were recording it, and we didn't even think about being recorded at the time, and then we got a copy of the tapes sent to us a couple of weeks later and we didn't think anything of it, but Bill (Lordan), the drummer, he listened to it and he kept on pushing and pushing to try and remix it and do it as a live album....and he pushed for months and months to convince us to do it. Then we finally did take it in the studio and listened to it, to 8-track, it was remixed and was certainly good enough for a live album.') :(JP: 'I've always liked live albums actually, because reviewers tend not to like them, they prefer the things in the studio, but I've always been a live album buff.') :(Trower: 'Well I think personally, from my point of view, it's the best thing we've put out. I've always felt that the best things about our music are our performance (sic). It's something that you can't get to in a studio.') :(JP: 'Before we play side one, you start on your tour tomorrow, so you might as well tell us where you've got to go.') :(Trower gives out tour dates) :(JP: 'Hard work, isn't it?') :(Trower: 'We haven't done a lot lately because we've been working on mixing the live album, then we went straight in the studio and started recording the studio album.') :(JP: 'OK, well we'll talk about the studio album after we've heard side one of Robin Trower live.') *'File 2' cuts in near start of next track *Robin Trower: 'Too Rolling Stoned (LP-Robin Trower Live!)' (Chrysalis) *Robin Trower: 'Daydream (LP-Robin Trower Live!)' (Chrysalis) *Robin Trower: 'Rock Me Baby (LP-Robin Trower Live!)' (Chrysalis) :(JP: 'You're saying about the studio album you've done. What's that like?') :(Trower: 'It's turned out very very well, we've been working with Geoff Emerick...and we've gone for a much more live approach to recording it...to make it sound as live as possible.') :(JP: 'All the tracks are composed within the group,are they?') :(Trower: 'All but one.') :(JP: 'What's the one?') :(Trower: 'It's a Sutherland Brothers song called Sailing.') :(JP: 'Ah! I'll be very interested to hear how you do that. Why did you decide to do that?') :(Trower: 'I heard you play it on the radio one day and I thought it was a good number.') :(JP: 'OK, well we'll listen to side two of the LP.') *Robin Trower: 'Lady Love (LP-Robin Trower Live!)' (Chrysalis) *Robin Trower: 'I Can't Wait Much Longer (LP-Robin Trower Live!)' (Chrysalis) *Robin Trower: 'Alethea (LP-Robin Trower Live!)' (Chrysalis) *Robin Trower: 'Little Bit Of Sympathy (LP-Robin Trower Live!)' (Chrysalis) :(JP: 'Thanks very much anyway Robin for coming in and letting us hear this new album....you'd better get off to bed. Hope it's a good tour.') :(Trower: 'So do I. Looking forward to it.') :(JP: 'OK. Is there any record that we can play for you before you go?') :(Trower: 'Yeah, I'd like to hear a Little Feat track. They're one of my favourite bands.') :(JP: 'You've chosen very well. Thanks a lot for coming along, and you can get your postal order from reception.') :(Trower: 'OK, see you John. Bye bye.') :(JP: 'Ta-ra.') :(Door slams) :(JP: What a funny bloke!) *'File 2' ends *Little Feat: 'Long Distance Love (7")' (Warner Bros.) *'File 1' ends File ;Name *1) 1976-02-19 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (Robin Trower) *2) 1B ;Length *1) 00:48:00 *2) 1:00:30 (to 42:05) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Bill. *2) Many thanks to the My Radio Archive website. John Peel 70s Mixtape 1B ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Download Category:1976 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online